1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for recording signals in a tape recorder, and more particularly, to a method for determining whether a tape is recordable and an apparatus therefor.
2. Related Art
Digital video tape recorders are devices for recording digitally converted video signals onto tapes. The number of times which the signals can be reproduced with guaranteed quality is restricted due to the recording characteristics of tapes. It is not possible to guarantee the quality of the reproduced signals when signals have been recorded more than the restricted number of times. Also, since recorded data is digital data, when some of the data is damaged, many undamaged parts of the data related to the damaged part also cannot be recovered.
Also, when crosstalk occurs in a tape, it is not possible to normally reproduce the signals since various errors occur in reproduced signals.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for determining whether a tape is recordable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus suitable for the above method.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for determining whether a medium is recordable.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for identifying a quality level of a medium in order to determine whether the medium is recordable.
Accordingly, to achieve these objects and others, there is provided a method for determining whether a tape is recordable, comprising the steps of reproducing data and error correction data related to the data from a tape, correcting errors in the data using the error correction data, counting errors detected in the correcting step, and determining that the tape is not recordable when the number of counted errors is larger than a number I of errors by which the tape can be determined not to be recordable.
To further achieve these objects and others, there is provided an apparatus for determining whether a tape is recordable in a digital video tape recorder for recording data on and reproducing data from a digital video tape on which data and error correction data are recorded. The apparatus comprises an error corrector for correcting errors in data using the error correction data reproduced from the tape for a predetermined reproducing period, a counter for counting the errors detected by the error corrector, and a comparator for comparing the count result of the counter with a predetermined threshold value, wherein it is determined by the comparator that the tape is not recordable when the number of errors detected by the error corrector is larger than a second threshold value by which the tape can be determined not to be recordable.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method, comprising: reading data and error correction information stored on a medium; correcting errors in said stored data in dependence upon said error correction information; counting said errors in said stored data; and when quantity of said counted errors is larger than a first predetermined quantity of errors, determining that the medium is not recordable.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method of identifying when a medium is recordable, comprising: reproducing data and error correction information stored on a medium; correcting errors in said stored data in dependence upon said error correction information; counting said errors in said stored data; and when quantity of said counted errors is larger than a first predetermined quantity of errors, determining that the medium is not recordable.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising: a first unit correcting errors in data in dependence upon error correction information, said data and error correction information being stored in a medium; a counter counting said errors in said data; and a comparator comparing quantity of said counted errors with a first predetermined value; the medium being not recordable when said quantity of said counted errors is larger than said first predetermined value.
The present invention is more specifically described in the following paragraphs by reference to the drawings attached only by way of example. Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.